


New Friends

by brotective



Series: kaochisa week [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Ghost Seta Kaoru, Gorgon Shirasagi Chisato, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Even in over two months of dating, Kaoru and Chisato haven’t kissed once. Kaoru seeks to change that.[ kaochisa week day 4 - fantasy ][ monster au ]





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> i had some trouble getting this beta’d due to time stuff but it’s up now so it’s all good!!  
monster au is a stretch for fantasy but it’s what i had so,, love them

After a series of incredibly fortunate events, Kaoru had started dating the beautiful girl she had known since she was a child: Chisato. She was incredibly happy about that, even as Chisato made fun of her for retreating into the ghost zone (which was, of course, a zone for ghosts) on her first attempt to confess to her.

They had been dating for a while, too. Not a _long_ time, but a bit more than two months.

They saw each other every day and hadn’t even kissed once, which shouldn’t be much of an inconvenience to Kaoru—and it wasn’t, but it was a bit worrying. Maybe Chisato just wanted to move slowly, certainly... or maybe she just didn’t find her attractive. Kaoru didn’t want it to be the second one, but she did get called ugly as a kid pretty often. Maybe it stuck.

They sat together outside at lunch that day, and Chisato definitely noticed something was off.

“Kaoru, are you okay? You’re usually a bit more excited about eating together.”

Kaoru tried to think of an excuse, because she really wasn’t ready to have this conversation in the 20-ish minutes they had left. “Of course. It’s merely the cold, my dear.”

Chisato frowned. “I’m cold-blooded, and even I don’t think it’s especially cold. Besides, aren’t you not sensitive to temperature changes?”

Damn. Chisato got her. She wore seasonal clothes exclusively for the aesthetic—because nothing was sexier than a half-unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt.

“Ah, I am not, am I?” Kaoru questioned. “What a fleeting existence... I suppose I have still not gotten used to being dead.”

Chisato smiled a bit at that. “Oh, of course. After all, the 1600s were especially recent.” Kaoru’s face went deep purple from that blatant lie about her death—Chisato was the only one who really knew besides herself, after all—but Chisato kept talking. “However, you have to tell me what’s actually wrong. If you truly don’t want to talk about it, it’s all right, but... I am your girlfriend, Kaoru, and your childhood friend as well. You can trust me with anything.”

Kaoru wasn’t quite comforted by that. She knew that Chisato meant well, but her problem with wanting more physical contact was hard to explain—especially when Chisato was already so sweet to her. She wasn’t big on words of love, but she did give good hugs, and she really cared.

But Chisato caring was the reason that Kaoru couldn’t hide this from her. It would only make her worry, and Kaoru certainly couldn’t have that.

“I do suppose it is a bit foolish...” Kaoru chuckled lightly, and Chisato looked expectantly at her. “Ah, but it would not hurt to tell you, I suppose. In truth, I have merely been yearning for a kiss.”

Chisato definitely didn’t expect that. “A-Ah... a kiss?” A purple blush appeared on her face, “I suppose we haven’t done that yet... I was really just waiting for the right time.” She smiled off to the side. “I just didn’t want to take your first kiss unless I was certain. It isn’t as important to me, but I suppose I didn’t know how to just ask you.”

“I might like it to be suitably romantic, but...” Kaoru looked down at her with a smile. “A park bench in the mid-afternoon in our lovely school courtyard is well enough; do you not agree?”

Chisato smiled back. “Well, you’ll have to take more than one kiss. I’m not sure how easy it will be to stop kissing you.”

Kaoru blushed more at that. “Ah, you think so? Well, I suppose I cannot deny any such request of yours...”

One of Chisato’s snakes cautiously moved over while she was speaking and gave Kaoru a tiny kiss on the nose. It didn’t go through her—being a ghost was weird, as she was sometimes incorporeal and sometimes not, but she was thankful to see that Chisato wouldn’t pass through her.

More importantly, that snake was also the cutest thing on earth. Kaoru reached out to pet its little head, giving it a few gentle pats with the pad of her finger.

Apparently, the others felt left out, too. Another snake came up to her and cuddled into her cheek, and yet another started poking her forehead with its head. Kaoru seemed surprised enough by this, but a few others also came up to kiss her face. Two of them ended up batting around a bit of ectoplasm that floated above her head. Another one decided to just rest its head on her collar and take a nap.

Kaoru had initially been surprised, but now she was just vaguely flustered as Chisato’s whole head of hair decided to give her kisses and head bumps.

Chisato had initially been surprised, too. She remained that way for a few extra seconds before breaking out into a laughing fit.

“Looks like—“ A pause for more laughing. “—they beat me, Kao-chan!”

Now Kaoru was blushing more, as happy as she was that the snakes were cute. She reached up to pet one and three others came to her hand. “They... um, r-really like me, don’t they?”

Chisato was still giggling, but she managed to calm herself from the initial amusement. “Well, they do tend to experience the same emotions as I do. And, coincidentally enough, I really like you, too.”

Kaoru laughed with her, looking into her eyes with a smile. She hadn’t been scared of her stone-turning ability for a while once she realized that not only was it voluntary, Chisato explicitly considered it murder.

“I certainly hope you do. I have been in love with you far too long for that not to be the case.”

There was a beat of silence where they just looked at each other.

Chisato’s snakes backed off of Kaoru’s face for a bit as Kaoru leaned in. Chisato found herself leaning in, too. Their lips met in the middle, a few of the snakes relaxing where they were and resting on one of their shoulders, and a few more looking excited.

Kaoru smiled into the kiss, reaching her hand up to gently rest on the back of her head—and it wasn’t really clear whether that was a romantic gesture or an excuse to pet her snakes again, but regardless, it was completely understandable. Chisato smiled when Kaoru did, moving her arms around her waist.

It was soft and sweet, and neither wanted to let go...

Until all of a sudden, Kaoru quickly separated from her, picking up her empty lunch tray from her lap. “Ah! We have to get back to class!”

“Fuck!” Somehow, Chisato still sounded dignified. “I’ll see you at rehearsal, Kaoru.”

“Right, of course. Take care, my love.”

They both went in separate directions towards their classrooms. Chisato had weaponsmithing immediately after lunch, and Kaoru was stuck playing dodgeball at gym.

Even through that, though, they were both smiling, as were all twenty-one of Chisato’s snakes.

The next time they met couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t believe we’re already on day 4,, this has been such a fun week even tho doing two pieces a day is difficult adfjjdgjlhdhk  
i love kaochisa sm stan them...
> 
> also the week is hosted by pppaprikaa on instagram; if you’re interested in joining for the last three days please check out that account for the prompt list!


End file.
